Caligrafía
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Adrien nunca pensó que LadyBug y Marinett tuvieran la letra tan parecida, menos aún que ambas le regalaran chocolates el mismo día.


**Caligrafía**

Hoy era San Valentín e incluso él que no tenía a nadie especial no pudo evitar que la amorosa atmósfera se le clavara en los sentidos. Sentado en el auto observó a las parejas pasar de la mano por la acera, intercambiando miradas confidentes y rostros sonrientes, con Plagg refunfuñando en su bolsillo de pregunto ¿Algún día alguien lo miraría así?

LadyBug era su amor mas grande, no estaba enamorado del traje y la fachada, eso jamás, amaba a la chica detrás, esa que la súper heroína dejaba salir en ocasiones. La que llegaba a tartamudear, tenía mente ingeniosa, era buena con los niños y un poco celosa, se ha enamorado de un ser sin nombre. Ya por más que a insistido la muchacha se resiste a verlo fuera de sus ratos como súper héroes.

Nino lo abordo en las escaleras de la escuela, reclamándole por estar tan distraído. Adrien se disculpó con una sonrisa amable mientras caminaban al salón de clases, la mochila del moreno no estaba en ningún lugar y el rubio supuso que su amigo ya la había dejado en el aula.

Se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre, la mochila de Nino ya sobre su asiento, todo normal, aunque curiosamente sobre todos las mesas había una caja rosa con un pomposo moño blanco. Sobre todas menos la suya.

—¿Y esto?—pregunto curioso y amable mientras tomaba la cajita de su amigo entre sus manos.

—¡Ah, eso!—contesta emocionado entre risas—Fue Marinett, ¡Un milagro viejo! Llego antes que todos, son chocolates ¡Estaban tan buenos!

Adrien se ríe con ganas de las ocurrencias de su amigo, en efecto, los chocolates de Marinett parecen haber sido del agrado de todos (incluso de Cloé que con disimulo come un par), cuando busca a la chica de las coletas la encuentra completamente fuera de combate, esta dormida sobre un par de libros, Ayla lo observa y le sonríe.

—Trabajo toda la noche, estuvo obsesionada en que un par de cajas quedaran perfectas — le cuenta cómplice —. También tiene una para ti.

El extraño peso que no sabía que llevaba de desvanece, no es que piense que no le agrada a la pelinegra, pero siempre a le ha parecido que no lo considera un amigo cercano, apenas hablan y sólo han salido en pocas ocasiones, Marinett siempre le ha agradado pero nunca han interactuado en realidad. Aun así la chica lo tomo en cuenta y eso lo hace feliz. No esperaba recibir nada nadie.

Cuando la profesora entra Ayla despierta de un codazo suave a la otra que duerme como un tronco, ya despierta la pelinegra lo busca con la mirada y lo saluda con la mano. Él regresa el gesto.

Pasa todas las clases en un estado algo borroso, únicamente con la extraña sensación que resulta de sentirse considerado por alguien más, repite una y otra vez como le agradecerá y se pregunta si debería traerle algo al día siguiente a la muchacha.

Marinett no lo busca en el descanso.

Pero si a la salida, corre alborotada hacia la entrada y lo alcanza cuando este ya a salido.

Le extiende la caja con ambas manos es apenas un poco mas grande que el resto, de un banco impecable y un gran moño rojo.

—Hi-ce esto para... Ti— tartamudea—¡Espero te guste!

Adrien tarda un segundo en reaccionar y toda su práctica se esfuma.

—Mucha gracias...de verdad.

Marinett sonríe y parece que el día es mas claro aun.

—No hay de que—dice y luego con algo de pánico corre hacia su amiga.

Con mucho cuidado habré la caja, dentro hay barras y pequeños círculos de chocolate. Todo están decorados con confitería en chocolate banco. Su nombre está escrito en el centro con una caligrafía muy linda.

Toma uno de los pequeñitos redondos (que ha descubierto son bombones) y le pega un mordisco.

Delicioso.

Pasa de la media noche, las calles están inusalmente concurridas y él aún conserva la vaga sensación de felicidad. Se apresura a su punto de encuentro, en una de sus manos trae un regalo, sin idea de que darle a su Lady se decidió por algo que nunca había echo, una simple tarjeta. No era bueno con las manualidades pero algo hecho con su esfuerzo y estaba satisfecho.

Otro milagro en el día, LadyBug ya está sobre la torre Effeil sentada sobre el monten y con los pies colgando como una niña.

—Hola gatito —lo saluda apenas llega.

Él en respuesta hace una pronunciada reverencia—Mi Lady.

Patrullan por un par de horas sin que nada inusual aparezca y deciden regresar a su lugar habitual.

—Chat—lo llama la portadora.

Cuando el de traje negro voltea solo puede ver a la súper heroína con un caja negra y sobre esta un gran moño verde.

—Hice esto para ti—sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas, Chat jura que el "Deja Vu" y el rosa de su rostro es una alucinación— Espero te guste.

Él agradece completamente sorprendido con el corazón alborotado dentro del pecho, extiende su propio regalo y LadyBug suelta una risilla cuando ve sus vagos intentos de creación.

—Me gusta, gracias —es todo lo que dice con una enorme sonrisa bajo su mascara.

Se despiden como todas la noches a la misma hora, pero hay un cambio, la muchacha no sólo le desea buenas noches si no que le planta un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz San Valentín Chat Noir—luego se va.

Chat no recuerda como volvió a casa entre toda la nube de emociones. Ahora está ahí frente a el regalo abierto de la súper heroína de París.

Son chocolates.

Pequeñas barras y círculos de aquel dulce, decorados con su contra parte en blanco. Hay un par de patitas de gato en algunos y en medio de todos su alias "Chat Noir" con una linda caligrafía. Traga saliva con prisa mientras Plagg reclama por su atención. Coloca sobre la mesa su otro regalo del día y con las manos temblando lo abre. A la caja de Marinett le faltan ya algunos chocolates pero el que contiene su nombre sigue ahí. Son muy parecidas y el por un momento se pregunta si abran sacado la receta de Internet, es una posibilidad.

Aunque, se da cuenta después: es la misma letra.

Parece que Plagg lo observó procesar lo mismo pues dice.

—Crei que lo sabias, esas cajas apestan a lo mismo. Salieron del mismo lugar.—le explica con voz amargada— ¡Nada como mi amado queso!

El mismo lugar, la misma caja y la misma letra. Por un momento la estupidez humana se le cuela en las venas y piensa que tal vez Marinett tenga hermana que sea LadyBug, tan pronto lo piensa se ríe, el parecido es mucho sí, pero la chica no tiene hermanas.

Luego reacciona.

Solo hay una persona capaz de haber hecho las dos cajitas idénticas y con ese grado de parecido físico a la heroína.

Marinett.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Mucho gusto soy HadaDeCuentos, pero pueden decirme Sam.

Siempre escribo para otros fandom's pero ayer me agarró un ataque FanGirl y tuve que subir esto, **este escrito esta inspirado en un cómic que me encontré en Youtube** , donde los hechos son prácticamente los mismos (excepto que es LadyBug quien le da el regalo antes y otras cosillas). Me gustaría poner el nombre del autor y el traductor por aquí pero no logro encontrar el video de nuevo.

De todas formas, **ellos tienen el crédito por la trama y por qué haya llegado a mis ojitos.** Yo solo le di torpe formato de historia para compartirla con ustedes, aunque me quedo muy raro. No es mi mejor obra pero va con amor.

Espero les haya gustado, y quien sabe tal vez se me ocurra una continuación.

BesosBesos3


End file.
